So Dumbledore Is Gay
by chorus
Summary: Harry brings home the news of JKR's revelation that Dumbledore is gay.  Draco has to calm him down.  Overlapping universes, mild slash, possible DH spoilers.


Disclaimer: JKR, Warner Brothers, and a bunch of other big corporations that could sue the daylights out of me own Harry Potter.

A/N: Harry brings home the news of JKR's revelation that Dumbledore is gay. Draco has to calm him down. Overlapping universes, mild slash, possible DH spoilers.

xxxxx

So Dumbledore Is Gay

Draco had just gotten little James to sleep when he heard the front door slam. Harry was home, and the slam warned that he wasn't in a good mood. He threw one last glance at James as he darted out of the nursery.

Downstairs, Harry was stomping around the living room, waving a newspaper in the air. Draco skidded to a stop when he saw the look on Harry's face, a look that said no "I'm home, darling" hug tonight. Cautiously he asked, "What's wrong, love?"

It took a few moments for Draco's words to ooze through Harry's blazing temper. He stopped pacing, fixed a very serious look on Draco, and flung the newspaper on the couch. "This time she's gone too far!" he shouted.

Draco quickly raised his hands to shush Harry. "Don't yell, you'll wake the baby!" Harry started pacing again. In a softer voice he said to Draco, "Sorry. It's just that this one really is over the top."

"What's over the top?" asked Draco, taking a cautious step toward his spouse. He looked down at the paper that Harry was now snatching back up, then thrust in Draco's face. "This!" yelled Harry.

As little James started crying in his crib, Draco saw the headline: "J.K. Rowling says Dumbledore is Gay." Draco was confused. "So what? Skeeter tried to out him, but the Daily Prophet wouldn't print it. So what if JKR did?"

Harry started pacing again while James continued crying. "So what? SO WHAT??? How long have WE been trying to tell the world about us, and she won't print it? How many interviews have we given, appearances have we made, and she still denies us? Yet Dumbledore, who just wants to be left in peace, she outs him whether he likes it or not! THAT'S WHAT!!!"

Draco was exasperated. "Dammit, Harry, I've got to go calm down James, which means YOU get to start dinner, since Lucius and Pansy have probably finished their homework by now. And THAT'S THAT!" Draco stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later Draco joined Harry in the kitchen, where Harry was savagely chopping up vegetables. Lucius and Pansy, homework still in front of them, were sitting at the table looking slightly afraid. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calmer?" he asked, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry sighed and put down the knife. "I just don't get it. We did everything but have sex on Shacklebolt's desk, yet according to her there's just too much anger for us to even talk to each other. Dumbledore was a private man, not that he would lie if you asked him, but hey, could you ever see him marching in a parade?" Draco giggled at the idea of Dumbledore carrying a sign that said Gay and Proud on it. Harry went on. "He just wanted his life on his terms, and she took that away from him."

Draco grabbed a couple of glasses and poured some milk for the kids. "Harry, did you ever stop to think that maybe she did Dumbledore, and for that matter, us, a favor?"

Harry looked up questioningly.

"Was Dumbledore ever accused of molesting a student?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Did Dumbledore ever make a move on you?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Did Dumbledore ever carry on with any of the staff, that we know of?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Is there any evidence at all that Dumbledore ever made an issue of being gay, like maybe saying he shouldn't be Minister of Magic because he was gay, or he found the dragon blood uses because he WAS gay, or anything like that?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Don't you see, Harry? Dumbledore being gay makes no difference at all! He was a good headmaster, he found uses for dragon blood, he was well loved and well respected by the whole wizarding world!"

"But that could all change, now that he's been outed," said Harry.

"Only to shallow dimwits like Rita Skeeter," replied Draco. "The rest of the wizarding world is more mature than that. They're going to think, Dumbledore was a great wizard, so what if he was gay. Big deal."

"But we - I mean - you and me-"

"Harry!" snapped Draco. "People expect gays to be young and hip and all that stuff. Maybe that's part of why our relationship is not being acknowledged, because people expect it. Dumbledore was old, and who wants to hear about old gay guys? When's the last time YOU saw a couple of old gay guys in the Leaky Cauldron?"

Draco had a point, Harry realized. Gays were expected to be cool, hip and horny. But try as he would, Harry could not imaging Dumbledore being with another man, not even just going out for dinner.

"And THAT'S what's important," continued Draco, knowing full well what was going on inside his spouse's head. "Older gay guys are ignored, ridiculed, shunned, why, they're practically invisible. JKR didn't just do a favor for gay guys, she did a favor for ALL gay guys, especially the ones who need the favor the most. The invisible ones."

Harry picked up the vegetables and dropped them in the cookpot. He felt a little ashamed. Dumbledore had known, must have known, from the time Harry was sorted. Sure, Harry had a mission to do, but hadn't the wisdom that Dumbledore shared been just as valuable in his entire life, not just his mission?

Draco was setting the table. "Harry, we're lucky. We're famous. We're just like rock stars. But someday we'll be old, and probably not so famous. Will we become invisible?"

Harry walked over and put his arms around Draco. "You're right," he sighed in that tone of voice that said You Can Stop Preaching Now. Giving Draco a slight squeeze he asked "So what do we do?"

"First, you sit down and prove to our children that you really do know how to use a napkin," giggled Draco, pulling back. "Then I suggest we call a few friends and celebrate. I'm sure we can get Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus, probably even Neville and Luna-"

"Don't forget Stan Shunpike."

Draco gave a mock glare. "Do we have to?" he play whined.

"Yup!"

"OK, OK, but in that case, we also have to invite Percy!" Harry rolled his eyes, then smiled. Draco went on. "We'll raise a glass in tribute to Dumbledore!"

And that's exactly what they did. 


End file.
